The Ruby Games
by yeolikesme
Summary: Chanyeol adalah salah satu anak yang populer di sekolahnya. Suatu hari sekolahnya mengadakan sebuah pesta. Namun, pesta itu malah membuatnya terjebak dalam sebuah permainan mematikan yang dinamakan dengan The Ruby...


MAIN CAST: BAEKHYUN, CHANYEOL, SEHUN, LUHAN

RATED: T

GENRE: FANTASY, ROMANCE

WARNING: BOYXBOY/SHOUNEN-AI, TYPOS, A LITTLE BIT OF VIOLENCE AND BLOOD.

DISCLAIMER: SEGALA MACAM PROPERTY, MEMBER EXO, BATU, DAN YANG LAIN-LAIN BUKAN MILIK SAYA. TAPI FF INI MURNI DARI IDE PEMIKIRAN SAYA.

A/N: HAIHO! KAWANDEUL BALIK LAGI NIH SAMA NANO! DISINI SENANG DISANA SENANG DIMANA-MANA HATIKU SENANG!NAH TANPA BASA-BASI DENGAN INI NANO PERSEMBAHKAN KARYA TERBARU NANO! TOLONG TINGGALKAN REVIEW YA PARA READERS HARAP HARGAI AUTHOR YANG SUSAH PAYAH MENULIS INI, JIKA KALIAN INGIN DI HARGAI MAKA HARGAILAH ORANG TERLEBIH DAHULU.

Summary : Chanyeol adalah salah satu anak yang populer di sekolahnya. Suatu hari sekolahnya mengadakan sebuah pesta. Namun, pesta itu malah membuatnya terjebak dalam sebuah permainan mematikan yang dinamakan dengan The Ruby...

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

"Chanyeol! Maju ke depan! Selesaikan tugas itu"sahut Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah guru paling galak di sekolah itu. Tugas maupun soal yang diberikan harus segera diselesaikan. Dan kalau melewati tenggat waktu, kami para murid yang bersalah maupun tidak, akan mendapati hukuman yang sangat memalukan dan menyeramkan. Seperti harus mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak 10 kali tanpa memakai pakaian sehelai pun.

"Baik! Songsaengnim!"sahutku dengan jelas. Kakiku berjalan depan dan otakku mengerjakan soal itu dengan selesai, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan kembali duduk ke bangku milikku.

"Kerja bagus, Park Chanyeol!"ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali menerangkan soal yang baru di selesaikan oleh ku.

Aku selalu heran dengan tingkah guruku, Baekhyun. Setiap kali ada soal, ulangan atau yang lain-lain ia pasti selalu mengutamakan ada murid lain yang lebih pintar dariku di kelas ini?

Tak lama kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi, aku langsung mengambil tasku dan segera pergi menuju halte bus. Rumahku memang berjarak sedikit jauh dari sekolah, jadi butuh pengorbanan bagiku untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah.

Page Break

Sesudah sampai di rumah aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Aku terlalu lelah dan ketiduran sampai pagi dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahku. Segera bangkit dari kasur, aku bergegas menyiapkan diriku untuk sekolah. Rutinitas yang sama setiap pagi, aku segera berlari ke halte bus. Suasana di dalam bus pagi itu cukup tenang dan membuatku bisa bersantai sesaat sebelum masuk sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, begitu banyak perempuan yang menghampiriku. Sepertinya mereka penggemarku seperti biasanya, namun ada yang aneh dengan mereka yang datang berbondong-bondong.

"Oppa..oppa ayo kita pergi ke pesta bersama!"

"Tidak! Oppa denganku saja!"

"Pilih aku, oppa!"

"Saranghae, oppa!"

Teriakan para perempuan itu seperti bom nuklir yang meledak di samping telingaku. Tapi hal yang paling membingungkanku, mengapa mereka mengajakku pergi ke pesta? Memangnya akan diadakan pesta?

"T-Tenang dulu, semuanya! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian memintaku untuk datang ke pesta bersama kalian? Sependengaranku, tidak ada pesta yang diadakan." Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Oppa! Memangnya oppa tidak mendengarnya? 2 Hari lagi akan diadakan pesta di sini pada malam hari!" Jelas salah satu perempuan yang berada di dekat Chanyeol.

"Dan lagi oppa harus datang berpasangan!" Sahut salah satu penggemarnya untuk menambahkan kerincian informasi tersebut. Sontak aku terkejut. Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada teman perempuan yang dekat denganku maupun seseorang yang kusuka. Tapi tidak mungkin aku tidak menghadiri pesta itu. Bisa-bisa semua penggemarku kecewa. Mungkin untuk sementara ini aku tidak perlu mencari pasangan? Seingatku Sehun juga tidak memiliki pasangan. Semoga saja kami menemukan pasangan pada saat pesta dimulai nanti, ya semoga saja.

Page Break

Hari dimana pesta itu diadakan pun dimulai. Aku memakai jas hitam kelam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya yang memberikan kesan sederhana namun elegan.

Sesampainya di sekolahku, aku melihat begitu banyak laki-laki dan perempuan berbusana mewah juga elegan dan memberikan kesan yang berlebihan. Namun mereka semua berpasangan, sementara aku tidak. Banyak perempuan yang melihatku dan mencoba untuk menyapaku namun ragu karena ada pasangan mereka.

Aku memerhatikan sekelilingku untuk sesaat. Ada satu hal yang membuatku berdiri terpaku di situ. Seorang perempuan berdiri dekat dengan gerbang sekolahku. Orang-orang melewatinya begitu saja, mereka begitu fokus kepada pasangannya masing-masing. Perempuan itu terlihat sedang mencari pasangan dengan raut wajah kesusahan. Karena merasa nasibku sama dengannya, aku menghampiri perempuan itu.Untunglah aku hari itu.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi apa nona tidak ingin masuk ke dalam dan menikmati pesta?" Tanyaku sambil menghampirinya pelan-pelan. Aku tidak ingin disangka sebagai lelaki mesum yang suka menggoba perempuan yang sedang sendirian.

"Aku.. tidak punya pasangan." Ucap perempuan itu. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk.

"Wah, aku juga sama sepertimu, nona." Ucapku. Aku memberikan perempuan itu sebuah senyuman dan berharap kalau perempuan itu mengerti dengan maksudku yang sebenarnya.

"Ah.. Sepertinya aku punya teman sependeritaan." Ucap perempuan itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Humm.. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama nona yang manis ini?" Tanyaku. Ku raih tangan milik perempuan itu dan kucium pelan punggung tangannya.

"N-Namaku.. Baekhyun. Tapi untuk malam ini kau harus memanggilku Salveera, Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara pelan dan sedikit semburat merah dipipinya. Sontak, aku melepaskan tangannya. Aku benar-benar kaget. Jadi perempuan yang sedari tadi kukagumi dan kugoda ini adalah guruku, Baekhyun?!

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini.. sambil memakai baju perempuan?" Tanyaku dengan menurunkan volume suaraku agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya selain Baekhyun.

"Ceritanya panjang. Tapi intinya aku kalah taruhan." Jelas Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke dalam sekolah. Namun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun hendak terjatuh dan aku segera menangkapnya. Sepertinya sepatu hak tinggi yang ia gunakan menyusahkannya ketika berjalan.

Kurasakan detak jantungku semakin cepat ketika menangkapnya. Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol? Dia gurumu dan kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta begitu saja kepadanya!

"..Yeol. Aku rasa aku menginjak sesuatu." Ujar Baekhyun. Sontak, suara Baekhyun menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Memangnya apa yang kau injak?" Tanyaku. Walaupun aku berbicara, namun pikiranku melayang karena memikirkan kejadian barusan.

"Ah, ternyata aku menginjak sebuah batu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan kakinya untuk bisa melihat batu itu lebih jelas. Batu itu berwarna merah darah dan ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari sebuah kepalan tangan anak bayi. Bukankah itu batu...

"Ruby? Kenapa batu ruby ada di sini?" Tanyaku heran. Kupungut batu itu untuk melihat lebih jelas. Bukankah batu ini mahal?

Entah kenapa kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Dunia ini serasa berputar-putar dimataku. Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku terjatuh sambil memegang batu itu dan kegelapan memakan diriku. Yang terakhir kudengar hanyalah teriakan Baekhyun memanggil namaku.

Page Break

Saat aku sadar, aku sudah tidak berada di sekolahku lagi. Aku berada disebuah lorong gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh obor-obor yang letaknnya sangat jauh satu sama lain. Untung saja terdapat sebuah obor yang berada dekat denganku. Saat kuangkat lenganku untuk mengambil obor, aku baru sadar bahwa aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan erat. Kucoba untung membuka kepalanku, dan terdapat batu berwarna merah darah itu. Jadi semua ini gara-gara batu ruby sialan yang kutemukan?

Kukantongi batu itu, dan mengambil obor. Kakiku terus melangkah ke depan walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kutemukan di ujung lorong ini. Obor demi obor kulewati. Perlahan-lahan, aku bisa melihat sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan tinggi. Aku segera berlari menuju pintu itu. Siapa tahu pintu bisa membuatku kembali ke sekolah.

Aku berdiri mematung di depan pintu itu. Bukan karena ukurannya yang sangat besar atau bagaimana cara membukanya yang membuatku terdiam, namun lambang-lambang yang terdapat dipintu itu. Bentuknya benar-benar aneh. Seperti lambang-lambang kuno.

Saat kuperhatikan lebih teliti, ternyata ada dua buah lubang dipintu itu. Lubang yang pertama sudah diisi oleh suatu benda berwarna merah. Tunggu dulu... Bukankah batu itu sama dengan batu yang kupungut?

Kuputuskan untuk memasukkan batu milikku ke dalam lubang itu. Dan alhasil, pintu itu terbuka! Kau benar-benar jenius Park Chanyeol!

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan sambil mengeluarkan suara yang sangat berisik.

Oh sial.

Kenapa di depanku terdapat sebuah labirin?!

"Selamat datang di The Ruby's Game Level 1, Park Chanyeol. Lewatilah berbagai tantangan untuk bisa keluar dari game ini. Tantangan untuk level 1 ialah.. Jangan menengok ke belakang atau kau akan menyesal! Selamat berjuang untuk ke level selanjutnya." ucap sebuah suara yang tidak nampak sosoknya. Suara itu membuatku merinding. Seakan-akan dibisikkan tepat di samping telingaku, namun sebenarnya suara itu menggema dengan lantang.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Suara itu...tidak menjelaskan bagaimana untuk naik level kan?

.

.

.

Dasar suara sialan! Sudah membuatku merinding tapi tidak menjelaskan secara detail! Di tengah kebingunganku malah membuatku semakin bingung! Dasar tidak berguna.

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang dan aku hanya memakai jas. Kurasakan dingin menyelimutiku dan membuatku merinding.

Aku terus berjalan hingga langkahku berhenti tepat di depan tiga persimpangan. Semua persimpangan itu terlihat gelap dan menyeramkan sehingga aku kebingungan untuk memilih yang mana. Oh Tuhan. Kalau saja ini seperti memilih jawaban mana yang harus dipilih saat ujian, aku pasti bisa menggunakan taktik capcipcup atau menghitung kancing.

Srek.

Di tengah perdebatanku dengan diri sendiri, aku mendengar sebuah pergerakan di belakangku. Otomatis, dengan bodohnya, aku menengok ke belakang.

Oh. _**Oh**_.

Aku sangat menyesali perbuatanku. Sungguh, sungguh, sungguh menyesal. Sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap membuat ucapan perpisahan untuk ayah dan ibuku.

Seekor serigala yang sangat besar berada tepat di belakangku. Taringnya begitu besar dan terlihat sangat tajam. Air liur menetes begitu banyak dari mulut mahkluk itu dan membuat sedikit genangan air di atas tanah.

Saatnya untuk kabur, Park Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar lalu aku menoleh ke belakang dan ketika aku menoleh ke belakang ternyata ada seekor serigala ..eomma…appa..fangirlku aduh ini game apa apaan sih?Dan sialnya sekarang serigala besar itu mengikutiku, entah jalan mana yang kupilih aku berlari sekuat tenaga sungguh aku sangat berlari aku tersadar bahwa aku sudah melanggar 1 peraturan, yaitu tidak boleh menengok ke itu terus mengikutiku hingga aku terjatuh kakiku berdarah karena terhimpit batu yang tak sengaja ku tending saat berlari lalu darah itu itu malah menjilat darahku dengan lahapnya, "SIAL" pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari cepat dan bersembunyi, dan sekarang aku salah jalan..ini adalah jalan aku hendak keluar dari jalan buntu itu serigala besar itu sudah berada di itu sangat besar dan mempunyai taring yang sangat tajam, mungkin ini akhir hidupku ya khir hidup seorang Park Chanyeol tapi aku ini masih lajang..aish aku bahkan belum mempunyai yeojachingu padahal aku ini akhir hidupku?Aish..bagaimana ini?!BAEKHYUN!EOMMA!APPA!..Aku tahu yang harus ku lakukan sekarang adalah mengucapkan kata-kata aku sedang mengucapkan kata- kata terakhir serigala itu mencakar tanganku hingga berdarah aku pun segera berlari hingga tiba-tiba ada seekor rusa kecil datang lalu menghantam pun kabur dan berlari kencang walau luka ku terasa sakit setelah itu aku menemukan pintu dan tulisannya "Museo FC-2" sepertinya ini jalan pun berjalan melewati jalan tanah itu lalu sampai di sebuah gedung tua.

"Selamat!Kau berhasil ke level 2!Park Chanyeol!"

"Siapa kau?Heh!Jawab aku!"sahutku dan tak ada jawaban aku pun berjalan yang aneh dengan permainan melihat lukisan dan tulisan aneh seperti tulisan aku berjalan di gedung tua itu aku menemukan berlian putih lalu ku ini sangat gampang bahkan aku sudah menemukan pintu jalan keluar ke level pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka dan terdapat 4 lubang di aku hanya punya 2 aku menemukan peta tempat berlian itu 2 berlian itu terdapat di level 1…astaga eomma eomma level 1 saja aku hampir mati dan sekarang aku harus kembali lagi dan menjumpai serigala besar yang hampir pun menyusuri jalan sesuai dengan arah peta itu lalu aku tiba di level aku berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi aku pun mengusap semua badanku dengan debu yang berada di jalan agar bau badanku tidak lelah,haus dan juga lapar..huh sungguh ini game yang sangat menyebalkan.

AUUUU

Aish..itukan suara tolong aku, saat itu aku pun melihat keadaan sekitar dan ternyata sedang ada perkelahian antara rusa kecil dan aku melihatnya serigala itu melihatku dan dia mengejarku tapi rusa kecil itu malah menghadangnya dengan tanduknya hingga kaki serigala itu itu terus mengejarku, aku pun berlari sambil melemparkan batu yang berada di !Batu itu kini mengenai matanya lalu rusa kecil itu menghadang serigala hingga ia itu pun menyuruhku berjalan mengikutinya awalnya aku tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan lalu aku mulai memahami maksud rusa itu dengan hati juga pikiranku seperti telepati, aku rasa kami sangat lama berjalan hingga kakiku itu menyuruhku menaiki punggungnya tapi aku tidak mau karena rusa itu sangat -tiba sebuah cahaya putih melintas rusa itu berubah menjadi besar aku pun menaiki rusa itu menuntunku untuk menemukan pun sampai pada pintu level 1, di pintu itu aku melihat berlian berwarna merah setelah itu rusa mengantarku ke level 2 dan ia menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya, mana mungkin aku membunuhnya ia baru saja menyelamatkan jiwaku!Dunia ini sungguh itu kemudian memaksaku untuk pun terpaksa melakukannya setelah aku bunuh dia dengan menusukkan itu berubah menjadi seorang yeoja cantik nan imut, tapi sayang sepertinya ia saja seperti mayat, aku melihat kalungnya, ternyata yeoja ini bernama Xiu Luhan lalu mayatnya menghilang dan berubah menjadi berlian pun menuju pintu keluar level 3 sambil membawa peta dan juga 4 sampai aku meletakan berlian itu di lubang itu tepat sekali 2 berlian berwarna putih dan 2 berlian berwarna itu terbuka

"Selamat!Kau berada di level akhir!"

"Aish..Cuma 3 level?Baiklah.."

Saat itu aku melihat peralatan perang serta bajunya, aku pun langsung mengganti semua perlengkapanku dengan alat-alat aku melanjutkan perjalanan aku melihat lapangan yang besar yang -tiba lapangan itu sangat terang lalu aku melihat seseorang ternyata itu Xiu Luhan dengan menggunakan alat perang ini adalah game pertarungan, oh sungguh game ini sangat amat sial, bayangkan saja aku harus membunuh kepada orang yang menolongku bahkan aku berhutany nyawa padanya.

"Xiu Luhan"

"Kau, Bagaimana tahu namaku?"

"Aku tak ingin berperang denganmu"

"Jika kau tak mau berperang kau akan terjebak dalam game ini sepertiku"

"Bunuhlah aku Xiu Luhan"

"Mianhae, aku tak ini hanya game!Jika kau tak mau berperang denganku maka aku akan membunuhmu"

Aku dan Luhan pun bertarung, tetapi saat aku menyerang Luhan ia malah tak membalasnya ia hanya menghindari perlawananku.

KREEK

Aku tak sengaja menusukkan pedangku ke pun berceceran dimana-dimana aku hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat itu aku segera menghampirinya

"Mianhae Luhan, Aku tak sengaja"

"Tak apa, Gomawo"

"Mengapa begini?Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih!"

"Tidak apa, Jika aku mati kau akan senang bukan?"

"Andwae!Aku berhutang nyawa padamu"

"Aku mengerti sekarang aku adalah lambang kekuatan putih dan kau adalah Phoenix(Api)"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh?!"

"Mianhae"ucap Luhan sambil menusukkan pedangnya pada dadaku.

KLEEK

Aku pun menghembuskan nafas aku memejamkam mata untuk yang terakhir kali aku melihat sosok seperti saat itu aku sangat kaget, aku merasakan hidup untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau?"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Kau tadi pingsan saat pesta"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne"

"Gomawo Hyun.."

"Ne, yeol. Ayo kita ke pesta aku tak mau orang melihatmu terjatuh disini"ucap Baekhyun dengan memberikan tangannya untuk mengangkatku

"Gomawo, park byun"ucapku dengan senang

"Aww..panas sekali tanganmu. Apakah kau sakit? Badanmu sangat panas, yeol"ucap Baekhyun khawatir

"Kau namja bukan? Mengapa tingkahmu seperti yeoja, bersikaplah seperti seorang lelaki"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Aku ini sudah jelas namja, yak kau bodoh"

"Don't lie to me. I know you very well"

"I don't lie to you, you must believe to me"

"Jika kau berbohong, aku yakin kau akan merasa sial dalam hidupmu"

"Mwo?Andwaeyoo! baiklah aku jujur ya aku ini adalah seorang yeoja, sebenarnya kau sudah mengenalku sejak dulu, tapi aku 1 tahun lebih tua darimu aku menyamar dan berpura-pura kerja paruh waktu agar bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh tau! Karena kau di masa mendatang adalah suamiku park bodoh!"sontak Baekhyun terkejut dan kesal

"Apasih! Kau ini cerita yang benar dong! Mana mungkin aku langsung percaya ucapanmu itu! Dan jangan memasang wajah memelas dan sok imut padaku, tau!"

"KEJINYA KAU TIDAK PERCAYA! THIS ENOUGH PARK YEOL! YOU HURT ME AGAIN AS USUALLY! I HOPE YOU'RE LIFE WILL HAPPY WITHOUT ME, SCOUNDREL!"ucap Baekhyun yang bergegas pergi meninggalkanku dengan air matanya yang berjatuhan. Aku merasa bersalah padanya

" "Hmmph..Ayo kita ke pesta Yeol!"

"Ne!"

Aku pun kembali ke pesta bersama Baekhyun dan melihat Sehun bersama pasangannya, Xiu aku ingat game yang aku mainkan dan luka yang ku pun mengecek lukaku dan tidak ada bekas, it's weird, guys! Aku pun segera memanggil Sehun yang berdiri tegak dengan memegang tangan pasangannya lalu Sehunmenoleh setelah aku panggil dan berjalan ke arahku memperkenalkan Xiu Luhan hanya bisa cengo dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, seakan-akan ini intinya adalah Sehun sudah mempunyai pasangan berkat game super aneh itu lalu seketika lenganku berotot karena game itu, sungguh aku masih tidak mengerti lantas aku berusaha mengerti

-THE END-

**A/N : BIG THANKS TO : Rhinompedo**

Udah selesai bacanya? Gimana? Gimana?Peulis kalian tinggalkan review para readers!tolong hargai karya nano, jadi nano bisa tahu dimana letak kekurangan juga kelebihan nano dan terimakasih sudah membaca ff nano! Tanpa review kalian, hidup nano terasa makan permen rasa asem yang warna kuning, tiap hari asem terus kehidupan nano, sekali lagi tolonglah tinggalkan review ;;;-;;; GOMAWO KAWANDEUL!BAI BAI OHO KAWANDEUL~~


End file.
